


My Sunshine

by Saranghye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based on the song you are my sunshine, sorry not sorry hehezz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghye/pseuds/Saranghye
Summary: Jiwoo asked Sooyoung to sing for her.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr!! this is my first post here and I think I'm gonna dump my works here too sksksksks
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated ^^

Ha Sooyoung felt restless, exhausted as she kept herself awake even if people told her to rest. She declined with a soft smile and decided to keep awake.

Because that day was such a memorable day, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

The room was awfully quiet, you can clearly hear the people's chitchat outside the hall, the heart monitor slowly beeping, doctors calling out nurses as if they were in a rush, the sound of the air conditioner whirring throughout but Sooyoung remained warm, sweating, rather.

Sooyoung can hear everything, even Jiwoo's deep breaths.

Her eyes scanned the latter's frail body, Jiwoo's eyes were sunken, her body was so thin her cheekbones were visible. Sooyoung felt that one move will surely break her. She even joked about Jiwoo being in ashes if she ever opened the window, because her skin complexion is paler than her usual sunkissed one.

The hospital gown looked huge to her. The only thing that never changed was Jiwoo managing to give out a small smile as she kept on taking deep, long breaths, while Sooyoung held onto her long and slender hand. Sooyoung's warmth calming down her cold ones.

However, Sooyoung remained silent, in all truth she really didn't know what to do— she was clueless as what to do. She asked herself, "What do I do in these kinds of events?"

"What do I do when the one I love the most is ending her life today?"

"What do I do to lighten up the mood as she told me to?"

These thoughts ran through the older girl's mind as her gaze remained onto their intertwined hands. Of course she wouldn't know, Sooyoung never thought this day would come.

She always thought the doctor was just giving her an assumption— she thought that "Jiwoo only has a month left to spare" would turn into "It's a miracle, she survived through it."

But apparently, she was wrong, as the days pass by, Sooyoung thought Jiwoo would fight through this. She was going to overcome this. And apparently that's what also Jiwoo thought.

"Ah.." Sooyoung almost flinched in surprised when Jiwoo rasped out a sigh, her thoughts were brushed off aside as she leaned closer to the younger girl.

"I... wonder... what would the afterlife look like.." Jiwoo fought to speak in a whispery tone, her used to be soothing and silky voice long forgotten.

"You always told me angels would come to greet you." Sooyoung levelled her voice with hers, giving the pale girl a soft smile as the memory of the two of them talking about what the afterlife looked like rang through her head.

"Ah... But that's... That's in heaven.." Jiwoo corrected, her voice cracking as she spoke, "I... I'm sure.. I... Will go... To... Hell..."

"Idiot... What makes you think you'd go to hell?" Sooyoung mumbled with a chuckle, thinking 'You were the greatest angel I know', but she didn't continue.

"Because..." Jiwoo croaked, "Because I b-broke... A promise..."

"A promise?"

"I... I promised.. I wouldn't... Leave you..." Jiwoo's soft voice began to break, "But l-look... At me r-right n-now..."

Sooyoung's eyes began to water by the sight of her precious gem weakly crying, avoiding her gaze as she chewed her bottom lip before giving Jiwoo a soft smile, "Ani, Jiwoo-ah, you're not leaving me, you're just getting some rest."

"You're not leaving, o-okay?" Sooyoung continued on, "You're only taking a nap. You're getting some rest." Her thumb caressed the other girl's knuckle.

"Resting.." Jiwoo repeated with a soft sigh and a chuckle, "I.. I remember you... Used to sing me.. To sleep... C-can you... Sing for me again.. Sooyoung unnie?"

Sooyoung quickly wiped her tears from her eyes before it could stream down her cheeks and nodded, "I will, I'll sing to you, hmm?" Sooyoung assured as both of her hands now held Jiwoo's hand, as she started singing, the memories of every lullaby she sang to Jiwoo rained down on her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." She slowly sang in a soft tone only the two of them could hear, Jiwoo closes her eyes with another sigh and a soft smile.

"You make my happy, when skies are grey.."

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

"P-please don't take my sunshine away..." Her voice begins to crack, the heart monitor began to give out slower beeps than earlier, Sooyoung notices, but Jiwoo's grip on her hand tightens, as a sigh for her to go on.

"Y-you are my sun s-shine.." Sooyoung stutters, her sobs almost visible, "My only sunshine, you make me h-happy... When skies are grey..."

She can feel Jiwoo's grip slowly beginning to loosen up, "Y-you'll never know dear, oh god..." Sooyoung sobbed, "How much I l-love you.."

The heart monitor began to give a slow beep after three slow beats, Sooyoung sobbed, her hidden tears bursting out as she placed Jiwoo's cold, now lifeless hand against her cheek, she cries by the sight of Kim Jiwoo softly smiling, her life has reached to an end.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..."


End file.
